User blog:BenMeOver/Fan Sub-Zero Profile
Sub-Zero is a DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, available for $4.99 or free to Season Pass owners. He is an assassin originally from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is a Gadget User. Biography An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. The famed rival of resurrected ninja Scorpion, Sub-Zero has been mysteriously transported to the Injustice Universe along with his enemy. Events In Injustice Sub-Zero appears in Scorpion's intro. The Cryomancer is defeated by his opponent, and is about to be finished off, but Scorpion is suddenly teleported to another dimension. Intro/Outro 'Intro: '''While leading a small group (consisting of Smoke, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax Briggs, and Sonya Blade) out of the Mortal Kombat Armory, Sub-Zero is teleported to the arena. He twirls around, confused, then asks "Where have you taken me?" as he covers his hands with ice and assumes his fighting stance. '''Outro: '''Sub-Zero covers his enemy with ice from the chest down, trapping them. He then creates an ice sword and yells "Tell me where I am!", threatening his opponent. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Stamina *Expert Martial Artist *Cyromancer (Ability to conjure, control, and manipulate ice) Gameplay Character Trait '''The Cyromancer: '''Sub-Zero covers his opponent in a layer of ice, causing them to move slower and inflict less damage. Supermove '''The Cold Lin Kuei: '''Sub-Zero calls forth a wall of ice from behind his enemy, freezing and trapping them. He then karate chops the enemy in the neck, slashes them with an ice sword, and then kicks them through the wall of ice. While the enemy is on the floor, he throws them up with an ice flurry and crushes them back down with a giant ice pillar. Ending ''After defeating those who had ruled over the realm had been transported to, Sub-Zero found Scorpion in the so-called "Metropolis", just as confused about where they were as he was. Though they had been bitter rivals in their previous world, the two banded together and took over this new dimension, ruling as kings. Quotes "Where have you taken me?"- Intro "Tell me where I am!"- Outro "Freeze!"- When the enemy has only one health bar left "Cool down"- Clash with any character "This fight will be your last!"- Clash with any character "You dare challenge a Lin Kuei?"- Clash with any character "You are no hero!"- Clash with Superman "Your martial arts are nothing compared to a Lin Kuei"- Clash with Batman "For my brother!"- Clash with Scorpion Costumes Default A modified version of Sub-Zero's costume from Mortal Kombat (2011). Sub-Zero wears a long blue vest with a large, gold medallion on the right side and three short, black stripes on the left over a sleeveless black jumsuit. He wears padded black boots and arm gauntlets, held on by blue straps. He also wears a large black belt and black hood, with a blue mask covering his mouth. Alternate Instead of a hood, Sub-Zero now sports a black kabuto with three gold horns on the top.He wears chainmail over his chest and legs. Sub-Zero also has a larger belt, and now wears shoulder pads. Category:Blog posts